


Incompatible

by yeaka



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Silas suffers alone.
Relationships: Silas Dengdamor/Prince Panto Trost
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Incompatible

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dirk Gently or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The world is nothing but pain, and Silas hates living it. He curls up inside his nest of old blankets and discarded clothes and buries his nose in the one sweater he got from Panto that his mother hasn’t yet found and destroyed. It doesn’t _really_ help him; it can’t—Panto just smells of _omega_ , and another omega can’t do anything for him. But Silas loves it anyway. He loves Panto’s rich, earthy scent. He loves the way that Panto feels in his arms and wishes more than anything that he had that now. 

He can’t. He needs to be married off to a proper alpha, like any good omega, and the same will be done to Panto in his own home. It doesn’t stop Silas’ reeling mind from spiraling so far out of control. He’s had dozens of suitors, seen plenty of big, strong alphas that could protect him and get him through his horrible heats, but Panto’s the greatest warrior that Silas has ever known. Panto’s an incredibly skilled scissorswordsman, and Silas just _knows_ that that skill would transfer over. Panto must be good with his hands. He’s certainly good with his mouth. Every stolen kiss they’ve ever shared has been absolutely perfect. Silas scrunches his eyes closed and pictures the last one—the two of them meeting in the middle of the woods, chasing each other happily through the trees and tumbling down a grassy hill, Silas landing on top of Panto’s chiseled body and leaning down to bring their lips together. Feeling Panto hard against him. Grinding together. He’d even slipped his tongue into Panto’s mouth, and Panto tasted _so good_ , so much better than anything else Silas had ever had. All he wants is _Panto_. He whimpers into the darkness and curses the king for giving him heats in the first place. 

He knows what they’re meant for. They should guide one to their true love, but Silas already knows who he belongs with and can’t have that, so it feels like there’s no point. It’s just pain for nothing. He wraps his arms around his middle and burrows deeper into his cocoon. 

Then he hears something knock against his window, and he shoots up, breath laboured and pulse racing. He knows a little bit of the scissorsword, but his weapon’s all the way down in the armoury, and he’s in no condition to go and get it. Even if he did, he couldn’t wield it. He doesn’t have the wherewithal right now. He peers out his window, and a figure appears to block the stars. 

Silas’ chest constricts. He scrambles up and over, hurriedly undoing the latch. Then he’s stepping back, and Panto is climbing in. Panto’s pale skin is flushed pink and sweating, his breath just as ragged as Silas’ is. Silas can feel the wave of _lust_ radiating off him. Panto’s in heat too. 

Panto opens his mouth as though to offer an explanation, but instead just ducks down and captures Silas’ lips. Panto’s tongue slips into his mouth, fervent and insistent. Silas wastes no time in greedily kissing him back. For that brief moment, the pain subsides. Panto kisses him again, then again. 

Panto guides him backwards, and they both move as their tongues slip in and out of each other’s mouths, hands roaming and clawing at each other’s clothes—Panto pauses to strip off his tunic before Silas shoves him down into the nest. He starts fiddling with his fly as Silas rips off his own shirt. Unable to take his eyes off of Panto, Silas sheds his pants. Panto’s squirming out of his. Panto looks _so gorgeous_ , always has—perfect in every way, even better _naked_. Panto’s pink hair is slicked across his forehead, bright eyes dilated and half-lidded, prominent cheekbones blushing red. His sculpted chest is heaving. He’s the most handsome man in both their kingdoms. 

And he’s _Silas’_. Silas doesn’t care if he’s a man, or an omega, or from a warring clan. He’s the one that has Silas’ heart. 

Silas nestles down beside Panto, curling so ridiculously close to him that their legs intertwine. Their arms encircle each other, foreheads touching. Silas realizes through his dizzying _happiness_ that the pain is gone.

“I needed you,” Panto rasps. “I love you. No one else would do.”

“I love you too,” Silas agrees. “You’re all I’ve ever wanted.”

Panto dons a broken smile. Silas happily kisses it away, finally _whole_.


End file.
